The Destined
by Runa-Shickozi
Summary: Yuri was destined to follow the path set before her. Even if she didn't like it or fall in love with someone else. Will Yuri be able to break the chains of fate to continue her life the way she wants or will she be stripped of her hope?  Fem. Yuri/Flynn


**_Edit: Hello people! I have great news~! I'm making a Doubji To go with this story! :) you can check it out here _**

**_- http:/ alinathehedgehog. /gallery/ 33181671 (Eneter this in the address bar without spaces)_**

******_hello people! I finally got this written down and i'm so happy about it as well! I hope you all like it and it to your enjoying!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri Flynn or another character in here other than the maid!._**

**_ summary: _**Yuri was destined to follow the path set before her. Even if she didn't like it or fall in love with someone else. Will Yuri be able to break the chains of fate to continue her life the way she wants or will she be stripped of her hope?

**_Pairing: _**Fem. Yuri/Flynn

* * *

><p><em>Every few hundred years a child is born with pure black eyes and hair.<em>

_That child is called the destined one._

_The destined stands as Eve, as the chosen stands as Adam._

_Once both are born they are destined to find and fall in love with each other._

_The goddess Runal gives the destined one a limited amount of time to find the chosen._

"_**If you do not find the chosen by the age of 21 your life will be taken in exchange of renewing the world.**__"_

_If the destined finds the chosen and bares his children, she won't be harmed and will be able continue living with her family._

_But never has the destined one fallen for someone other than the chosen…_

_Until now…._

"Yuri? Yuri! Come back here!" The maid yelled after an eleven year old girl.

"Like heck I am Susan!" Yuri yelled back. She ran down the stairs of her home

"Yuri come back here! You really need to act more lady like; you're the _'Destined One'_ for crying out loud!" Susan screamed. "Fine do what you will… Judith go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid,"

"Yes Miss Susan," Judith bowed then ran after Yuri…

_**Judith's POV**_

"Yuri! Yuri where are you!" I sighed, "Where did she go?" In the distance I start to hear people or should I say 'Yuri' talking with someone. I walk to where the sound was coming from. Once there I hide behind the bushes and watched.

"Yuri you're 1 minute late," A blond haired boy said annoyed. How dare he? Doesn't he know he's talking to the Destined One! And Yuri wouldn't take that would she?

"Yeah sorry Flynn eh…," Yuri said. Wait…. Yuri said sorry….. YURI SAID SORRY! Yuri never and I mean **NEVER **says sorry to anyone not even me! So when did this start? I continue to watch.

"Hey Yuri is it okay if I brought someone with me?" Flynn asked.

"That depends on whom that someone is Flynny," She stated shrugging.

"Okay. Hey Estelle you can come out now," He said. From the bush across from me a bubble gum pink hair girl walked out.

"Hello Yuri I'm Estelle," She said bowing. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Oh please no formal act." Yuri said annoyed "I really hate it when people do that,"

"Oh! Sorry Flynn told me you don't like being formal and I forgot," Estelle replied with a giggle. Before Yuri could reply I sat up from my hiding spot and walked over to the clearing where she stood.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Yuri looked over to Judith who was walked towards her.

"Oh hey Judy, what took you so long?" She asked.

"What was I supposed to hurry?" Judith asked giving her a sly smirk. She looked over to Flynn "So who are they?" She pointed at him and Estelle.

"Well I just met Estelle, but the blonde,"

"Hey!" Flynn yelled interrupting her. Yuri didn't notice this and continued.

"Is Flynn Scifo my best friend,"

"Best friend? Since when?" Judith asked.

"Hmm…. Hey Flynny how long were we best friends again?" Yuri said.

"Well Yuri since four years ago, don't you remember?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah I remember now… That's a funny way to meet though ha-ha," Yuri laughed.

"Yeah…" He replied smiling.

"So how did you two meet exactly?" Both Estelle and Judith asked.

"Well you see." Yuri started...

_**Flash back**_

_A seven year old Yuri sat there in the middle of a city meeting. By the looks of it she seemed very bored._

'_Ugh… Why the heck do I have to be here?' She thought annoyed._

"_Hey," Someone whispered to her. Turning around Yuri was facing two bright blue orbs. The boy was crouched down low enough for only her to see him._

'_What?' she mouthed. In response he pointed at the door behind him. Looking around making sure no one was looking; she followed him out the door. Finding him sitting down against wall she sat next to him._

"_So… Thanks," She said. The blond turned his head towards her._

"_For what?" He asked confused._

"_Well for saving me back there. I thought I was going to die of boredem!" She sighed_

"_Ha-ha you and me both," he laughed. And soon Yuri joined in as well. They stopped as soon as a yell was heard._

"_DESTINED," _

"_Crap! They must have noticed I left!" Grabbing Flynn tightly by his hand they ran outside._

"_Uhh… May I ask where we are going by any chance…" He asked. Looking back Yuri gave him a warm smile then winked._

"_My secret hide out." _

"_Oh really then why are you taking me there?" He asked curious "Isn't it supposed to be your special place?" _

_Not answering she kept running head on into the forest till they came to a clearing. _

"_Well it's because I don't mind sharing it with you," Yuri finally replied. She turned around to face him "So my name is Yuri. What's yours?"_

"_Oh right I'm Flynn." Flynn replied._

"_Well Flynny! From now on you will be my best friend deal?" She held out her hand. In response he clasped hers with his own._

"_Deal,"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"And we have been best friends ever since," Flynn finished. Judith stood there in surprise.

"You mean you're the one who snuck Yuri out of the meeting?" She said calmly as she could.

"Huh… yeah hehe," He said. Yuri gave Judith a stare, and then laughed.

"Haha Judy stop pulling his leg," She said grinning. Judith smiled back. Flynn blushed and looked away.

They hung out for hours till Judith suggested they should leave before Susan got worried. Yuri of course objected to this, but later gave in when Flynn insisted so she wouldn't get into trouble.

On the way back Judith asked

"Hey Yuri do you like Flynn?"

"W-what!" She stared at her shocked and embarrassed. Judith saw the faintest red line on her cheeks. She gave her a sly smirk.

"Oh, So you do!"

"W-wha...N-no I don't!" Yuri yelled then looked sadly at the ground "It doesn't matter if I do like him or not… because we can't be together,"

Realization dawned on Judith's face.

"Oh Yuri I'm so sorry," She said weakly staring into her friends eye's. Yuri gave her a sad smile then said.

"N-no don't blame your-self Judy you had no control over this," She slowly looked up at the sky as tears ran down her pale cheeks "After all I was destined to follow this path. Even if I don't like it; even if…. I fall for someone else,"

* * *

><p>"Yuri! YURI LOWELL ANSWER ME!" Judith yelled in her ear. This caused her to fall out of the chair she was sitting in. A realization face appeared on her face then quickly turned into a sad one. Tears started to leak from her pale cheeks like it had before.<p>

"S-so i-it was a dream he's still gone," It was all she could managed to say through her tight throat.

"Yuri wh…" Judith then stopped herself after realizing what she meant. "You mean Flynn…"

"Judy I've been having the same dreams about the past; their haunting me," Yuri said weakly "I can't take it anymore Judy I-I just can't go on like this for the rest of my life. Especially with that man who caused all me grief,"

"You really hate Ioder don't you," Judith said quietly knowing what her answer was.

"More than anything Judy," She replied "I can't believe it's been 4 years,"

"Four years since he was banned from the town,"

_Four years ago_

"_Yuri do you think it's okay for us to hang out outside of are meeting place?" A thirteen year old Flynn asked nervously._

"_Don't worry Flynny I'm sure nothing will happen!" She said gingerly with a warm smile on her lips. Her fingers were intertwined with his. They were walking in the busy part of their home town. In reply to her comment Flynn smiled back at her._

_Not known to their knowledge someone was watching them from afar, and that person was Ioder the man who was selected and chosen to be Yuri's future husband. From seeing her smile like that to Flynn he spat out in disgust. He did not like what he was seeing at all._

"_So Flynn thinks he can have her huh? Well I'll just show him how much he deserves," Smiling evilly Ioder walked into the ally way he was watching from._

_Meanwhile Yuri spotted an ice cream parlor and dragged Flynn behind her. As they entered they were greeted by the face of one of their youngest friend Patty._

"_Yuri onee-chan! Flynn nii nii Ja!" Patty cheered greeting them with open arms. "What are you two doing here?"_

"_I heard this place had the best ice cream in the whole town," Yuri replied with a hint of excitement in her voice._

"_Well you heard right Onee-chan!" Patty cheered again "We sell our own hand made ice cream Ja~!"_

_She led them to a two seat booth. Once they were seated she handed both of them a menu._

"_While you two look through the menu I'll go get a writing pad," She waved at them then left._

"_I didn't know Patty worked here," Flynn said._

"_I didn't know you knew Patty," Yuri replied. He grinned at her response then said._

"_Well she is my cousin Yuri," _

"_Oh…. Since when did you have a cousin Flynn!"_

"_Oh I don't since like I was 5 I think…." He replied shrugging "So what are you getting?"_

"_Hmm…" She pondered "OH! I know, the Red Velvet Cheesecake!" _

"_Okay then," Flynn laughed. Just then Patty came back with a pen and order pad._

"_So are you done choosing?" She asked. They both nodded their heads in reply "So what would you two like to have?"_

"_I will have the Chocolate strawberry deluxe smoothie, while Yuri wants the Red Velvet Cheesecake," Flynn said. Patty nodded her head while writing down their order._

_After eating and paying they left the parlor. As they were about to head to their secret spot Yuri felt her-self being pulled away from Flynn. She turned to see Flynn being man handled by to guys in black shirts. _

_All of a sudden a tight grip around her stomach, Yuri screamed and twisting around to get away._ _ "Yuri!" Flynn yelled in panic try the best he could to break away from his holders' tight grip on him._

_"Flynn!" Yuri cried out after seeing his holders knee him in the gut causing Flynn to cough out blood. Rivers of tears leak out from her eyes. Feeling her-self being dragged away from him she began to struggle even more and scratching at the persons arms. Her holder swore then whispered in her ear._

"_Now Yuri is that anyway to treat your future husband?"_

"_I-Ioder!" She said surprise then turned into anger "Stop what you're doing to Flynn!"_

"_I'm not doing anything," He said smiling evilly "I'm merely giving him what he deserves,"_

_Finally breaking away from his grip Yuri turns to him._

"_He doesn't deserve this at all!" She yelled furious. Looking behind, her heart sank. There Flynn lied on the stone cold ground. He had blood coming from his cut lips. A huge bloody bruise was visible on his forehead that was also bleeding. What shook her the most was his closed eyes._

"_Flynn!" She screamed and tried to run to him, but was stopped by Ioder. "Let me go!"_

"_IODER!" Estelle screamed running to them. Once she reached them she slapped him hard across the face. He swore once more. Letting go of Yuri he ran away with his men leaving the scene._

"_Yuri are you alright?" Estelle asked in a soft tone. Ignoring her Yuri ran over to Flynn kneeling down by him. She cradled his head in her lap. Her vision started to blur as hot tears steam down her face and on to his._

"_F-Flynn i-I'm so sorry," She said weakly. His eyes' slowly opened._

"_It's alright," He said giving her a pained smile "I know didn't mean for this to happen,"_

_With that being said Flynn closed his eyes once more._

_A week later after Flynn had gotten better the mayor announced that Flynn was banned from the town for going against the beliefs. Yuri cried so much when she first heard. After that incident she talked to no one in the town. The people who she did talk to was Estelle and her friend Rita, Judith, Miss Susan's son Karol, and Raven since it was easy to talk about her problems with him._

_Present day_

Yuri's train of memories vanished when Estelle ran into the room. She was breathing heavily from long run.

"What's wrong Estelle?" Judith asked the girl. Looking up at the two women Estelle replied.

"Y-Yuri J-Judith w-were t-transferring s-schools,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! :)<em>**

**_Edit: Remember to read the comic! _**


End file.
